Not So Broken
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: The past can be painful,so it should stay in the past. Yet if that happened then we as people forget the happiness it held. Her family was the main cause of her pain, the same could be said for Petunia and Harry. Yet time can heal all wounds.


Disclaimer I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and its sequel _Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There_.

I watched as my great grandson ran ahead of me on path we were on the way to his seventh birthday party not that he knew, to him it was just going to be another tea party with close friends. I remember when he came to be in my care at the young age of three. I was in fact at a tea party hosted by the very same people who we had tea with weekly. They said I had gone still but to me I was looking in of a bathroom.

Where a woman sat tending to a boy with mess hair and the brightest green eyes on his cheek was a very large red welt that would surely burse, he also had a slept lip. Sadly the woman was hurt worse than the boy; the white of her left eye was bloodily. I knew without a dought that she was going to be blind in that eye from this point on. The blouse she had on was ripped and I could see the burse some looked old others were new.

Clearly she had been protecting this boy for a long time. I looked back at the boy to my surprise the boy was not only looking at me but smiling at me as well. I could not hear what he said as he spoke softly to the woman. She to my shock turned and looked at me and relief came over her face.

"Hello Alice." She said I blinked confused how did she know who was. "I know you have questions but please ask them when Harry is safely in the court of Wonder Land." Said picking the boy, I knew now as Harry. I was shock once more when she held him up to me, her doing so was not what shocked my no, it was when young Harry reached though to me soon I was holding him in my arms. That was what shocked me, soon she was telling me of who they were. Long ago when I had return from Wonder Land the second time my family had been sadden of my tails and passed them off as child fantasy, then a letter came to me.

That every night I was spirited away to a bleak building that held a many of screaming people. While there I was used in all manner of test. Most so unthinkable then one night the doctor how action had been called into question the most forced himself on me. Be this time I had long stopped speaking to anyone. His actions where never found out for when he started to notice what was happening to me he had me place in room by myself and had his most trust worker look in on me. When it came closer to the time for my child to come into the world a change came over the place I was held.

Soon I was taken from the room that held me for months to a real hospital there I was treated and cared for. My baby was born there and taken from me there it was there I returned to Wonder Land and vowed to never return. I did not know that my child was taken to the only relative that care for me and believed in my adventures in Wonder Land. I never knew that child grew up on stories of my adventures. Who in turn told those stories to her daughters, one of whom got the same letter I did her fate was different then mine.

She answered the letter and went to a school where she learned magic had her own adventures and fell in love at the end. Only her happy story had a sad ending a monster had killed her husband then her and worst yet it tried to kill her child. Yet something happened no one knows what but the curse that was used to try and kill the boy back fired. He was sent to live with blood kind. Yet only his Aunt truly cared for him, his uncle seemed to hate him and the magic he held. He took his anger and hate on his wife as she would not let him near her nephew.

"Grandma, Hurry or we will be late." Was said pulling me out of my thoughts of the past. I did not know what became of my grand-daughter I felt she was safe but other than that I knew nothing. Though I knew that if she needed me or need to get away she would find her way to Wonder Land.

"Grandma Look I think something special is going on at the party and we are late." My grandson said I sighed he had been spending too much time with the rabbit. I smiled at him "Well we better hurry then." I told him as I held up my dress bottom up some so that I could run when we did reach the table the others were already in place yet when they saw Harry they all smiled at him and yelled Happy Birthday. Harry blinked then looked at me "Birthdays only come once a year and yet mostly it is just you and me on that day but today is your seventh birthday and it is a magical day in itself." I told him he just smile and took his seat next to the sleeping Door-mouse.

I smiled as I watched Harry talk with Cheshire cat about going to Hogwarts. I did not want him to go but it was for the best. He needed to learn about his type of magic well the one type he had and we could not teach him. Over my time in Wonder Land my magic had been twisted in to what I could and would say anarchy magic. It was not evil but a far cry from good. His magic had gotten twisted as well I thought him them lesson had been thought years ago by my friends. Yet seeing as no one had any clue as to how to teach him how to control the other type of magic. I would have to send him off to that school.

"Grandma guesses what Cheshire is going to go with me." Harry said "Oh really." I said looking at disappearing smile. "That sounds like a good plan. Now let's go get your school supplies." I told him as I stepped though a mirror for the first time in years.

"Hello my lady and young heir." Was said by a voice that had been one of my teacher years ago, he thought me what I had missed out on when my family had shipped me off. "Let's get you a wand" he told us with a wink. Hours later and a wand newly made from rosebush wood with a core of mock turtle blood willing given with braided hairs from a Cheshire cat newly attend. "I was told to give you a wand of Holly with a Phoenix feather as a core but we say what happened to that wand." He told us with a smile looking at the small pile of ash. "Have a good day." He told us as he unlocked his door.

We stepped out on to the old street and made our way to the bank run. I smiled at the look of worry that over took the tellers face as we stepped up to his window. "How may we help you today?" was asked my title wisely did not leave his lips or what passed for them. "A meet room there is many things that I have to look at." I told him with a smile. He closed his window "Follow me please." He said when we got to the room he asked us if we would like tea. We both declined, and asked to wait someone would be along to speak with us shortly.

"My lady why is it you grace us with your honor?" was asked by anther goblin as he came into the room. His eyes landed on Harry "Never mind, I can see why you are here now. Enter to Potter account where froze when the will was sealed. No one has been in the vaults, however his appoint magic guardian tied to gain enter and to set up a marriage contract for the young heir. All were denied as he is not the true guardian for him. Sadly he was locked away without trail the only hope for his freedom would be if we turned the real traitor and killer in." he told us.

"We came to see of what you spoke of and to gain money for schooling." I said placing a small bag on the table. The goblin name I still did not know opened the bag and pulled out the gems inside. Soon we had money to shop with and we were making our way to a store that sold trunks. Getting that first, well second not counting to wand has that to place items in would be useful. "Were would you like to go first?" I asked

"I want to get my books last. I know it will take the longest seeing as I love to read. Can we go into the non-magical part as well?" Harry asked I Nodded that we could before walking off to what looked like a pet store. I knew Cheshire did not need these items nor would he likely use them but they were needed to keep up the so called normal outlook that even the wizarding would held as out dated as it was. I came out with a bed, some treats and a brush and many other things that would go to waste. However Harry came out a few seconds behind me with an orange cat that had a smashed face. It was an ugly kind of cute thus it would fit in at home he told me it was for a friend that would be going to school with him.

I blinked at that, I had sent him to a non-magic school in the day time because it was something he needed to do. If he made the choose not to live in Wonder land he would need the learning and seeing as I never finish school I could not teach him. He had made many of friends even as he skipped grades. I think a young girl skipped right along with him but I could not place her name. Sooner or later it would come to me.

We placed the items in the trunk and Harry carried the cat as we enter a potions shop. I took the cat when it was held out to me. I would see now if the lesson with the Hatter had paid off. I smile as he went around with a store basket and pick items off the self. I also watched a man in black robes watch him as well. "Can I help you or do you wish to say something?" I asked drawing the man attention to me. "I just find it odd that one so young seems to knew what he is doing." He told me. "I would hope so after the lessons with the Hatter." I said "You mean M. Hatter?" he asked shock written on his face. "Yes he is an old friend of the family. He has be given my great grandson lesson from the age of 5." I told him "Pardon me it seems he is ready to go." I told the man then walked off to pay for the items only to have to tell the shop keep that we where restocking out home lab so that he could get a veil of every item the store sold. A small dent in the money bag, we left the shop and made our way to get robes.

After a fitting and an order of the best fabric suited for a child, not the best money could buy. He was a child after all and he did not need the best now that would come later when it was needed. I was asked about the uniform and told them it was taken care of. We would be getting those in down town London and adding the charms at home. Our last stop was the book store was going to be a long on at least till I heard a stomach growling. "Okay I will get your books quickly and you can sort them out a home. I had not realized just how much time has passed from breakfast." I said he nodded at me in agreement.

I walked to the teller "What can I help you find?" he asked, "Nothing I want you the ring up my order." I said flicking out my wand that was really just a stick of wood given to me by the Caterpillar. "I copy of every book in the store please?" I said earning a many of odd looks from everyone shopping. I smiled as the books made their way to the desk use to ring customer out. The man blinks and Harry open his trunk. "Just place them in the trunk when you get them counted up." I said picking up a book then the one under it; it was invisible till I opened the book. It took a long time to ring the books up a tap later we left the shop and went to lunch.


End file.
